Blind Sight: Link x Dark x Oni
by Muragaragah
Summary: Link finds himself in an empty white room. There is a double helix blade sticking up out of the floor in the middle of the room. Oni? Combines the Link, Dark Link, and Oni Link pairing in a yaoi. Copyrights: Nintendo/Shigeru Miyamoto/Legend of Zelda game!
1. Chapter 1

Blind Sight

Chapter 1

The room was blindingly white—Link squinted against the intensity, glancing around. Wherever it was, the room seemed to stretch for miles in every direction, barren except for a huge sword sticking out of the ground a few feet in front of him. Curiosity struck him, urging him to come closer to the blade. He scratched his head as a gentle breeze ruffled his vibrant blonde hair and forest-green cap. The wind seemed to come from the blade.

Link took a few steps forward as the sword's design materialized. It had to have come up to his waist, though it appeared to be halfway stuck in the ground. Two pieces of different-colored metal spiraled down in a double helix from the embellished hilt, disappearing into the snowy floor. He wondered where Navi was—he didn't sense her anywhere near him. His eyes narrowed as his arm extended to grasp the hilt; he tried to pull the sword from the ground but, instead of touching metal, he felt flesh as hard as diamonds under his hand.

He back flipped and unsheathed his Master Sword from his back, holding up his Hylian Shield on his right arm, his cerulean eyes bulging as he registered what he had touched.

A man with stark white hair stood beside the sword, his hand resting on its hilt. He dwarfed Link, standing at around seven feet. He appeared to lack pupils and irises; his eyes were pure white. Two slashes of red under each eye and a diamond blue mark stood out from his alabaster skin. He wore a tunic much like Link's under his armor, except it was white. He pulled his blade silently out of the floor and faced Link, his expression blank.

Link cleared his throat to speak. "What is this place?" he wondered aloud, his voice reverberating around the room.

"A dungeon," the deity answered plainly, his voice deep and clear. "Defeat me… and maybe you'll make it out of here alive." He pointed his sword at Link before he broke into a run, closing the distance rapidly between them. He raised his blade and slashed as Link threw himself into a roll, barely dodging decapitation. The blade run in the air as it swung. Link dashed behind the monstrous man and thrust the blade into his back; the deity gasped as unexpected pain blossomed near his spine. "Who are you?" Link called defiantly, quickly backing away from him.

Thick, silvery blood adorned the edge of the Master Sword as it stained the back of the giant's tunic. "Oni," he replied, pivoting to face Link. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

Oni charged again, this time feinting to the right, tossing his blade aside and seizing the front of Link's tunic. He lifted Link a few feet off the ground, his free hand morphing into a fist and ramming it into Link's stomach. He coughed, tasting the familiar metallic taste of blood. He struggled to pry Oni's fingers off of the handful that suspended him as Oni examined his features. The demigod's expression softened inexplicably, his mouth forming an evil grin. He threw Link to the ground as if he were a ragdoll, pinning him to the ground with his foot. A yell of pain escaped Link as he hit the floor, squirming frantically to snap up his sword; it skittered away from him from the forceful impact of hitting the ground. He felt pressure on his chest and stomach as Oni leaned on his foot. Link knew that he would be crushed by this deity if he didn't react soon.

A dark, haunting chuckle echoed around the room, the new voice slightly higher-pitched than Oni's. Link scanned his surroundings, searching for the newcomer as a rib popped against his chest. "I think you're stepping on my territory, Oni," the voice said as a flash of black appeared at Oni's cheek. Oni tripped backward, freeing Link as his alter ego landed over top of him, his boots slightly touching Link's sides.

Pain gripped Link as he rolled out from under Dark, retrieving the Master Sword from a few feet away. His chest ached; he took a few steps forward, coming to stand beside Dark. Oni growled, "You weren't supposed to interfere, you goddamn shadow."

Dark's ethereal, crimson eyes narrowed as he replied, "I'm not going to stand here and let you break my toy. Would you?"

Oni yelled in frustration as he barreled toward his enemies, sword raised. Dark sprung a few feet upward, wresting his black-bladed Master Sword from its sheath as he spun with it, the sharp edge colliding with Oni's double helix. Link dashed in while Dark distracted Oni, slicing the deity's chest and stomach, rolling away before he could get hit by Oni's blade.

Dark landed gracefully on his feet, deciding to do something insane to bring Oni down. As Oni's blade slashed horizontally at him, he leapt lithely on top of the sword, drawing his own in front of him and stabbing it downward with all of his strength, tacking Oni's hand to the hilt of his blade. Oni grunted as vibrant argentine blood spilled over his sword, dripping onto the ground. As he lost control of his sword, Dark vaulted skyward and kicked out, his boot jarring the demigod's jaw. Oni stumbled backward, trying to regain his balance but failing as he crashed into the ground.

The wind escaped his body as Dark grappled Oni's sword by its blade, dragging it over to the deity's chest. Bright scarlet blood cascaded down Dark's arms as he studied the demigod's emotionless expression. "What happened to you, Oni…?" Dark wondered despondently.

Oni sighed, coughing to mask the immense amount of pain he endured. "The power went to my head," Oni replied simply. "I had never had this much power in my life. That's why I changed. I couldn't help it, couldn't fight it."

"I don't want to kill you…" Dark murmured, glancing above his head at Oni's blade, then to Oni himself. "You mean a lot to me, you know."

Dark tossed Oni's blade aside. He dropped to his knees beside the demigod, tracing his iron-hard face. "Do you remember anything from before?" Dark asked softly, caressing Oni's features. "Before you had all this power? Before we were trapped here?"

Nearby, Link strode slowly over to Dark and Oni with a confused expression. He stood beside the fallen warrior, listening to him speak. "No," he replied to Dark, "my memories begin with our inception into this dungeon."

Pain shadowed Dark's features as Oni continued. "My earliest memory is of the Princess leading me into this room, unchaining me, and telling me that the only way to get out of this dungeon is to destroy the Hero of Time. I existed without this much power before this dungeon… I can sense that, though I have no recollection of that time."

"You were with me when she found us," Dark spoke. "We were at Lake Hylia… right after you took me out of the Water Temple. I'm indebted to you for that… you gave me freedom."

Oni chuckled darkly then. "If that's the case… let me kill the Hero." He flipped over, pulling Link to him as he grunted, raising his injured hand and sword.

"No!" Dark cried as he pushed Link out of the deity's grasp as Oni's sword pierced his side, leaving a gash underneath his black tunic. Blood oozed from the wound, speckling Oni's tunic as it dripped.

Oni shook his head, chucking Dark to the side as he got to his feet. A million thoughts buzzed in Link's head—_Princess? Does he mean Zelda? Why would she want me dead? Why did Dark try to save me? How did I get here?_ All he knew was that he had to dispose of Oni and keep Dark alive.

Oni growled, "Why did you do that, Dark? I didn't intend to hurt you. Don't interfere!"

Link raced over to Oni, slashing at the leather straps that bound his armor together. It clanked and fell to the ground as he swung his blade toward Link—the tinny sound of metal crashing against metal resonated around the room as the double helix tasted Link's Hylian Shield. The muscles ached in Link's right arm from the raw force of the impact; he shook it off and thrust his blade into Oni's rocklike stomach as soon as he perceived an opening, piercing the marble flesh. Oni howled as Link drove his sword deeper, until he felt the tip of his blade part the flesh on Oni's back. Liquid silver spurted from the major wound, pooling underneath the deity. Only the cobalt hilt of the Master Sword was visible from Oni's front, the rest of the weapon skewering him.

Dark staggered over, a few shades paler than before due to the blood loss. A trail of his carmine-red life force followed him. He laid Oni down, sliding Link's blade from his stomach; the blade dripped with scarlet instead of silver. The once silver pool underneath Oni slowly faded to red. Dark remarked, "His power is leaving him… he'll be gone soon."

Dark knelt beside Oni, cradling his head in his lap. He bent over Oni, touching his cheek as he kissed him. Oni reached out shakily and grasped Dark's arm weakly; he felt as if a sheet of ice had suddenly formed over him, encasing him in cold. "Thank you, Dark… you are the only one in this world… that ever really cared for me… I haven't been myself since I gained that power… I see that now… finally, in death, I remember…"

Clear liquid splashed against Oni's forehead; he glimpsed up, memorizing Dark's face. He could see Dark's crimson eyes swimming in held-back tears. Memories of trekking through the Water Temple flashed across Oni's eyes; how forlorn Dark had looked when they had first met… he smiled, remembering how happy and full of life his shadow had been in a time that felt like ancient history…

Oni returned to the present, reaching up to stroke Dark's cheek. "Smile, my shadow… I will return somehow. Wait for me… I have it good with the goddesses…"

A hopeless smile upturned Dark's lips. "I've always waited for you, Oni… I don't mind waiting longer."

Oni leaned up to Dark with the last of his strength and kissed him softly before his head fell back into his lap, shutting his empty eyes as his breath escaped him.

Oni's body began to shimmer with an incorporeal light. He slowly disappeared from the realm of the living, guided by a glimmer of the goddesses.

Dark stood then, pacing over to Link as the clang of swords clattering to the floor reverberated around the room. A door manifested at the far end. Dark pointed toward it, holding his side. "There's the exit," he said. "We can finally leave this forsaken place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sunlight illuminated the still waters of Lake Hylia. Link and Dark covered their eyes instinctively until they adjusted to the natural light. Link glanced behind him, noticing that the door they had just exited slowly sinking back into the wood of the only tree in the middle of the lake. He fished out a small glass bottle as his rib sent pain tingling down his spinal cord and uncorked it: a rose-colored ball popped out and circled both of them, healing their wounds. The intense pressure disappeared from Link's chest as Dark patted his side, making sure his wound had completely closed. "Thanks for that," he said distantly.

"I'm glad I remembered I had it on me," Link replied.

Dark closed his eyes for a moment as the memories of his time here with Oni flooded over him. He could almost hear Oni's deep laugh echo softly in the open air. He opened his scarlet eyes and gazed skyward: the sky was overcast, accented by salt-and-pepper gray clouds. "Zelda is with Ganondorf in his tower," Dark said, turning to Link. "We have to get moving, before they find out you're not dead, and we've escaped."

A confused expression suddenly overcame Dark's features. "How… how did you change so fast? Why did you change?"

Link stood there in his sapphire Zora Tunic instead of his viridian Kokiri Tunic. "Well, if you must know, first you press START, then—"

Dark held up a hand. "Stop right there. Don't break the fourth wall. I'd rather not know."

Link shrugged, stepping close to the water's edge. "Though," Dark commented, "you look better in blue."

Link laughed, his cheeks fading to rouge. He dived into the water, slicing through the water quickly with Dark on his tail. They emerged on the other side of the lake in record time; Link whipped out his ocarina, an endless cerulean blue adorned with a miniature Triforce near the mouthpiece, and played a short tune composed of six notes. For some strange reason, the song reminded Dark of returning home, though he never had a home… a horse's whinny broke his short reverie as a ruby-red horse, her snowy mane whipping in the wind, strode up to Link. He patted her nose and lifted himself into her saddle, extending his hand to Dark. He pulled Dark up behind him. "Hang onto me," he instructed, gripping the reins gingerly. "This is Epona," he said proudly, patting her neck.

"Pretty horse," Dark remarked, sliding his arms around Link's waist and locking his hands together.

Link dug his heels into Epona's sides with a powerful "Hyah!" Epona propelled forward, dashing and leaping over the gates to Lake Hylia gracefully. "Dark," Link yelled to the wind, "when I met you, you wanted to kill me. What made you change?"

Dark chuckled and replied in Link's ear, his chin resting on Link's shoulder, "Oni taught me who I should fear in this world, and you are definitely not one of them. He always said to fight when provoked, or if I was attacked. You didn't exactly attack or provoke me: when I was locked away in the Water Temple, I slashed at you first. That was when I was still under Ganondorf's spell. Oni had been enchanted by his spell as well, but one day it broke suddenly. He somehow understood how to break the spell, and found me down in that dank temple. My black skin turned light, like yours but a bit darker, and my hair remained black after he took the spell off of me. Now, I don't want to kill you because you're not out to destroy me… and I like you."

An icy chill shot down Link's spine. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close Dark was to him: he could feel Dark's chest rise when he took a breath, felt his air rush against his neck when he exhaled. Epona slowed to a walk as she approached the splintered drawbridge leading to the remains of the once bright and bustling Hyrule Castle Town. Dark, battleship-gray clouds billowed in the sky as lightning traversed the fluff, softly illuminating the sky behind the dark obelisk that was Ganon's Tower. Link hopped off of Epona first, stretching a hand out to Dark. He took it, shifting sideways and pushing himself off of her back. His garnet eyes glanced meaningfully toward Link, who met his gaze and nodded. He didn't drop Dark's hand as they stepped over the rotting wood lying in the moat and entered the Market. "Stay close to me in here," Link muttered, loud enough for Dark to hear over the strange howling wind. "There are Re-Deads in here, so keep your eyes lowered and don't stop running, or else risk getting bitten by them."

Dark nodded, lacing his fingers through Link's. He knew very little about Re-Deads, though he knew it would be bad to get attacked by one. "Here we go," Link said, bursting into a run.

He towed Dark through the Re-Dead's domain, his aquamarine eyes concentrated on the peak of Ganon's Tower. He was stopped short of escaping the market; he peeked back to find Dark frozen to the spot as a dead-looking corpse slowly encroached, its earsplitting screech piercing the air. He tugged on Dark's hand to no avail as the Re-Dead crept closer. The Re-Dead jerked upward suddenly; Link knew what was going to happen if he didn't react now. He slammed into Dark as the Re-Dead landed on him, crossing its limbs over Link's chest. Dark snapped to life as the Re-Dead constricted Link, lowering its rotting head to his neck. He grabbed his sword with his free hand—Link squeezed his other as his eyes bulged, bracing himself for the inevitable bite—and slashed at its back a few times before it crumpled and tumbled to the ground, lifeless. Link exhaled as he tugged Dark toward Ganon's Tower, occupying the same location as Hyrule Castle in the past. "That's why I _told_ you to keep your eyes lowered," Link breathed, a bead of sweat cascading down his forehead. Dark could feel his hand shaking in his grasp. "Goddamn Re-Dead…" Link muttered as he regained his composure and strode toward the obsidian castle, still holding onto Dark's hand. As they came to the gargantuan gap between themselves and Ganondorf's lair, the power of the sages poured out of Link in a beam of spectrum light, creating a firm yet translucent bridge leading to the Tower's entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Dark asked, taking in the massive size of the castle.

Link nodded slowly. "I have to find out why Zelda wants me dead, and why she chose you and Oni to finish the job. While doing that, I have to destroy Ganondorf and essentially save Hyrule."

This time, Dark paced into the castle first. "Ganondorf's at the highest room in the tower. Until we find out otherwise, I'm going to assume that's where Zelda is too."

"Have you been here before?" Link asked as they entered a large, circular room with several doors periodically placed on the walls.

Dark nodded. "Only been here twice, in the early days of working for Ganondorf. I've spent enough time by myself to sketch out a floor plan in my mind. Some parts are probably wrong, but it's been accurate so far." He pointed to the unbarred staircase in front of them. "Ganondorf must be expecting us… usually that stairwell is barred by magic. Let's go."

Link shadowed Dark as they climbed the staircase for what seemed like ages. Just as Link's muscles began to ache, they arrived at a door. It seemed to sense their presence, rising to grant them passage.

They stepped into a small, circular room, with a different stairwell spiraling upward on the far side. As they approached, a metal fence shot out of the ground in front of the stairs; a strange sound of bones clattering together haunted the room. As they turned simultaneously, a skeleton warrior lashed out—Link grabbed the Master Sword reflexively and caught the skeleton's blade as Dark thrust his own sword into their attacker.

A strange guttural sound emanated from the skeleton as it was struck, leaving itself open for another slash by Dark. Link held out his blade at length, concentrating his magic power until the sword emitted a blue, then red aura. He watched his attacker as the skeleton leapt into the air with the intention of striking Link—he knew the time was right, releasing his magic into a full spin. The skeleton crumpled to the floor as the fence receded into the ground. Dark flashed Link a triumphant grin, showcasing his rather sharp canine teeth. Link returned the smile as their hands found one another's yet again.

They ascended the mighty staircase, noticing that the stairs were blanketed by ruby carpet. Dark walked beside Link, closer to him than before as the stairwell brightened. As they climbed their surroundings brightened considerably until they arrived at a huge, ornate door. "Ganondorf lies just beyond this door," Dark remarked quietly.

"I hope we'll stand a chance against him and Zelda…" Link mused, tightening his grip on Dark's hand.

"We'll be okay," Dark replied, though his voice was threaded with concern.

Link turned to face Dark. "I'm glad I met you, Dark. And I'm glad you're standing here with me right now. I've pictured this moment over and over, and I thought I'd be prepared when I got here, but… I didn't know what to prepare for. Whatever happens during this fight… I'm so happy I was able to spend some time with you."

A weak smile crossed Dark's face. He sheathed his sword and stepped closer to Link, reaching out to touch his face. Link mimicked Dark, leaning in, his eyes half-closed—Dark met him halfway and kissed him, his sunset eyes studying Link's face, his heart racing. Link pulled away, his eyes shining unexpectedly; Dark knew that he thought one of them was going to die. Dark squeezed his hand reassuringly as he reached out for the door. It rose quickly, admitting them and shutting behind them as soon as they were inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ganondorf was perched at a vast organ, plucking out some odd melody. He turned, his eyes bulging as he realized who had finally shown up. he stood, appearing the exact same as he had seven years ago, from the vibrancy of his scarlet mane to the Geurudo-ish black clothing he wore. He grinned and chuckled ominously, his lemon-yellow eyes searching Link and Dark. "Well," he spoke in his gravelly, deep voice, "this is a surprise! Link and his alter ego, teaming up to take on the King of Evil? Who would've expected it!"

Link's eyes narrowed, staring holes into Ganondorf's face as hatred bubbled in his veins. "Actually, we're looking for the Queen," he replied in his darkest tone.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her," Ganondorf sneered, beckoning to the magical, rose-colored crystal prison floating just beyond the organ. Princess Zelda stood inside, like an insect encased in amber, her gloved hands pressed against the crystalline barrier.

Link was taken aback, seeing Zelda standing there, helpless and forlorn. Their similar cerulean eyes locked for a moment as memories of childhood flowed like the unstoppable Zora's River through Link's mind. He remembered thinking that Zelda was beautiful when they first met as children, in the garden of Hyrule Royal Castle. Oni's voice echoed in his mind then, tainting his memories—_Princess leading me into this room, unchaining me… only way out of this dungeon… destroy the Hero of Time…_

Dark squeezed Link's hand, jarring him back to reality. Rage boiled under his skin; he cried out as he unsheathed the Master Sword, the blade destined to kill Ganondorf and ward off evil, and charged at the King. Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed as he moved his fist back and punched forward, colliding with Link's face. Dark blood spurted from Link's nose as he slid backward from the force of the impact. "You'll never beat me that way, boy!" Ganondorf boomed as he sprung and floated in midair. "Use some strategy!"

The room splintered suddenly: Link raced to Dark, finding a sturdy corner as he grasped Dark's hand and bolted. Most of the room's floor burst into pieces, leaving a platform in the center, a gap, and a narrow catwalk that bordered the room. Ganondorf floated above the center platform, beckoning his enemy. Both Link and Dark dove across the gap and landed on the platform, their swords ready for battle. The self-proclaimed King of Evil conjured a ball of pure magic in his hand and pitched it to Link; he sliced the ball as it bounced off of his blade and returned to Ganondorf. He punched the ball back as Dark chopped it with more power than anticipated. The ball hit Ganondorf, shocking his body as he floated to the ground. He breathed heavily as the two closed the short distance between them and him, chopping and slicing the wicked man. Ganondorf gasped from the pain; every time the Master Sword connected with his body, tremors wracked his frame. He shook off the pain with a triumphant "Ha!" as he floated back into the air.

Ganondorf eyed Link as he summoned another magic ball, but aimed at Dark in his periphery and cast it over to the shadow. Dark tried to hit the ball with his sword but swung too late; the ball shocked every inch of his body, the force sending him onto the catwalk. Link sliced the next ball his nemesis threw with more power than he thought, anger gripping him, spreading throughout his body like a disease. Ganondorf yelped as he drifted back to the platform; Link yelled as he vaulted skyward, directing the Master Sword down as he pierced Ganondorf's neck. Acid-like, lime green blood sprayed from Ganondorf as Link removed his blade.

Suddenly, a blinding gold light ignited from a corner of the room, hurtling through the air until it made contact with Ganondorf. The light engulfed his body until his figure faded away.

Link's eyes bulged as he watched Zelda emerge from the source of the light. "Good show, Hero," she spoke, her soprano voice slicing the air like a dagger. "You have my attention now. I have one more test for you before we fight—escape this tower."

Zelda's hands shot into the air, palms facing the heavens, as the room began to tremble. Link sheathed his sword and leapt over to Dark: his eyes were closed but his chest heaved with strained breathing. Link shifted him onto his back, sliding his limp arms around his neck and holding his wrists securely. He bounded out of the room and down the staircase, entering the skeleton's room. The skeleton rose from the ground and sliced at Link as he flew past, smacking into his stomach. He cringed but didn't break stride, ignoring the stinging of his wound. He gusted down the final staircase, dodging fiery boulders that tumbled down from the ceiling. He felt the tension return to Dark's muscles, knowing he had regained consciousness. Dark thanked Link in his ear as they passed a Re-Dead before it had time to freeze them. Link squeezed Dark's wrist in response as he finally glimpsed light spilling into the entrance of the castle. He trekked outside as the tower crumbled into the castle below; a blanket of dust burst from the castle, and as it cleared it revealed a now-vacant lot where the castle had stood just a moment ago.

Dark hopped off of Link's back, clutching his hand as they slowly moved forward. Zelda glided out from behind a slab that used to form one of the castle's watchtowers. Her hands came together slowly as she clapped. "Well done, Hero… now for your final test. Defeat me, or else you yourself will die!"

A pained expression changed Link's features. "Why, Zelda… why do you want me dead? What happened to you?"

Zelda's brow furrowed as her sky blue eyes narrowed. "Seven years I waited for you to save me. I kept hoping everyday that you would stride through that door and kill Ganondorf, but I soon lost that hope. I went crazy trapped in that crystal: I wanted everything to die. All I knew was hatred… Ganondorf promised to release me once you were dead… so I ordered Oni and Dark to destroy you, since Ganondorf created them from a sample of your own power."

"You invested everything into Ganondorf… you're such a fool, Zelda," Link replied, shaking his head incredulously. "Did you think he was really going to release you?"

Zelda chuckled darkly. "I figured he wouldn't… but that doesn't matter now. Look at where we are. I can finally destroy you myself!"

Raven light shimmered around her right hand as a sword materialized, its blade black. She floated a few inches from the ground as she glided swiftly over to Link, slicing his chest as he withdrew his blade from its sheath. Part of his tunic hung open as the sapphire fabric darkened to carmine red from the blood. He stood, waiting for Zelda, thrusting his sword at her as she approached, carving her side. Surprisingly she still raised her blade and slashed across Link, the shirt of his tunic cascading away from his body, exposing the bare flesh of his chest and his bleeding wounds. Zelda did not bleed as she was struck by Link's sword, nor did she ever stop moving because of the pain. "I know all of your tricks, Link," Zelda taunted as her ethereal weapon gouged Link's side. "Light does not harm the holy!"

Blood dripped to the ground, pooling in the soil below. Link's vision blurred, seeing two Zeldas fly toward him. He raised his blade to parry, but Zelda's sword phased through the metal of the Master Sword, swiping his shoulder. Waves of nausea washed over Link, fatigue rippling through his body. All he wanted now was to lie down and sleep, thought he knew that was impossible. He felt his balance slip as he stumbled backward, the air escaping him as he smacked the ground. He heard the rumble of footsteps, glimpsing Dark's face etched with concern. His crystal blue eyes swam in tears: he knew he was going to die. He heard Zelda's shrill voice from somewhere off in the distance, noticed Dark hop to his feet, draw his sword, and slash at something. Zelda's shriek of pain was the last thing he heard before Oni came to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link saw Oni, watched as the deity paced toward him. His voice was deep and clear as he spoke, "Link, you have done well… I will lend you my power. You need it more than ever now."

Oni took Link's face in his hands, tilted his head to face him. He kissed Link's forehead softly, with the delicacy of feathers. His muscular arms wrapped around Link, murmuring something incoherent as Link closed his eyes, holding onto Oni, feeling power penetrate his being…

The deity opened his eyes to a cloudy gray sky. He lay on his back as the sound of metal clashing against something unnatural reverberated in the air. He stood to find Dark on the ground, propped up by one arm while he parried Zelda's furious onslaught. His tunic was ripped, the skin underneath visible, his body littered with cuts. Pure rage mingled with hatred fueled Oni. He gripped the double helix blade that he knew would be on his back, charging in as Zelda raised her weapon, catching the blade by its edge before it collided with Dark.

Both Dark and Zelda gasped as they gazed upon Oni. He snatched Zelda's sword and tossed it aside as it dissipated, his hand dripping with thick silver blood. Zelda's dainty, angular face twisted with anger as she dashed up to Oni; he feinted to the right as his sword swept through the air, gouging her left side. Her bloodcurdling shriek pierced the air as almost black blood stained the white fabric of her dress. Oni helped Dark to his feet, pecking his forehead lovingly. "Run back," Oni instructed. "Get out of this fray. I'll handle her." His voice was deep, though Link's tone of voice seeped into his words.

"No!" Dark cried. "I lost you once! I'm fighting for you this time around!"

Before Oni could react, Dark bolted toward Zelda and tackled her, straddling her and gripping her wrists, slamming them to the ground. She jerked and fidgeted against Dark's grasp, his fingers cutting into her wrists. "Oni, now!" he shouted, grunting as he tried to control Zelda.

Oni tracked over, motioning for Dark to move as his foot came over Zelda's stomach, pushing her into the ground. He raised his sword above his head, its point directed toward Zelda's chest as he drove his blade through her. Her scream haunted the heavens as dark blood saturated the soil underneath her.

As soon as he felt her lie still, he left his blade plunged into the ground as he rushed over to Dark. Dark lay on the ground, his body weary and battered. Oni dropped to his knees as he scooped Dark into his arms. He softly traced the scratch across the bridge of his nose, examined his dozen other gashes along his chest and stomach, visible through the ripped fabric of his tunic. His breathing came in pained, rapid bursts, his chest shuddering. He raised a hand and cupped Oni's cheek, smiling widely. "I'm glad you made it back, Oni."

Oni smiled weakly. "For now, I co-exist with Link until the goddesses decide to give me a body of my own. It's better than nothing, though."

Dark nodded, leaning up enough to slide his arms around Oni's neck as their lips met. A single tear streamed down Dark's cheek as their tongues waltzed before Oni pulled back. "I'll always be here with you," Oni murmured softly, moving Dark's raven hair out of his garnet eyes. "When you call for me, I will come."

Dark grinned; he momentarily forgot about his wounds as Oni stepped to his feet, setting Dark down in front of him. "Fill Link in when I leave for now—he needs to know what happened." Oni laced his fingers through Dark's as he began to change, his complexion gaining color as his clothes reverted back to blue, his armor and markings disappeared, his hair turned dandelion and his cerulean irises returned. Link stood there now, holding onto Dark.

His knees buckled from fatigue; Dark buffeted his body before he hit the ground, cradling him. Link stared up at Dark, his clear eyes unfocused. Everything that had happened poured out of Dark as he wove a few strands of Link's vibrant hair around his finger. Link listened intently, nodding every so often. He spoke as Dark finished, "So… Oni is back, but he resides within me which explains why I hear his voice in my head, Zelda and Ganondorf are gone so peace can return to Hyrule, and I'm stuck with you because you love Oni."

"Essentially," Dark replied. "But it's not like I'm using you solely for Oni. I like you too, Link."

He lifted Link's face to his own and kissed him. Link wrapped his arms around Dark, pulling him closer, his heart skipping a beat. Dark smiled as he pulled away, standing and hoisting Link to his feet, sliding Link's arm across his shoulders. He slid an arm around Link's waist to steady him, holding him close. "Where to?" he asked.

Link glimpsed Dark, held his crimson eye contact as he replied, "Time to tell everyone peace has returned to Hyrule. Kakariko Village is our first stop."

They trekked away from the remains of Ganon's castle. Oni's double helix blade stood upright amidst the rubble, the ground saturated with blood, a silent testament to the battle that ensued. Zelda was nowhere to be found.


End file.
